


Super Smash Bros Time Off - Short Scenes

by Varewulf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lucina is bad at flirting, Silly, Yuri, plus interludes with other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: After seeing the World of Light trailer, I got the idea to write some Off The Clock stuff for Super Smash Bros, with the main theme being Lucina very poorly trying to flirt with some of the other girls.And I added a few interludes to break things up a bit.





	Super Smash Bros Time Off - Short Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm writing Super Smash Bros fanfic too now. Well, this one time, at least. 
> 
> Seems like I'm far from the only one who watched and liked the World of Light trailer. Somehow that got me onto the thought of what all of them might do on their time off. The main idea being Lucina trying really badly to flirt with some of the other girls. Though I wanted to have some interludes between her attempts, too. I love you, sweet Luci, but you're a bit of a disaster. :3
> 
> I don't actually know the personalities of many of these characters very well. So it's a lot of guessing, assumptions, and what I thought would be funniest.
> 
> I considered tagging every fandom I brought into this, but that seemed a bit excessive. I've tagged every character, even if they only have small appearances.

Samus Aran was doing maintenance on her arm cannon.

"Hi!" Lucina said, having walked up to the bounty hunter.

Samus looked at her, and smiled. "Hello," she responded.

"A nice day for some weather, isn't it?" Lucina said.

Samus looked up at the partly cloudy sky. A cloud passed in front of the sun, darkening the area. She looked back down at Lucina. "Yes?"

"Right." Lucina's cheeks were growing pink. "I have places. To be. Places to be. Yes. Bye." She turned around, and marched off stiffly.

Samus wondered what that had been about, then went back to her maintenance.

"I am such an idiot!" Lucina hissed at herself after getting away.

"Oh my, going right for Samus. How bold," Peach said with a smile. She had been watching the whole thing.

"Shut up..." Lucina mumbled. Her blush didn't want to go away.

"Fufu~." Peach was amused. "Doesn't talk much though, does she?" she commented.

"I wouldn't know," Lucina said. "Because apparently I can't even get a conversation started! Uuuggghhhh..." Her posture sagged.

Peach patted Lucina on the back, trying to comfort her. "There, there. I have faith in you."

* * *

Solid Snake was crouched down on one knee by Isabelle so they were at about the same level height-wise. His pistol was in his hand.

"... and then you slide the magazine inside the grip like this," he said, demonstrating slowly and patiently.

Isabelle nodded.

"And you load a round into the chamber like this. The safety switch is on the side he-"

Snake's lesson got interrupted as he suddenly got drop-kicked from behind.

"How dare you corrupt such an innocent creature?!"

It was Captain Falcon, and he didn't seem particularly pleased.

Snake rolled around to look at his attacker. "Wha- corrupt? She's the one who asked-"

But his attempts at reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"Foul villain!" Falcon said. "I shall teach you what happens to evildoers!" He reared back. "Falcon... Pu- huh? Where did he go?"

Solid Snake was nowhere to be seen. The surrounding area was completely empty, aside from some rocks, a tree, and an inconspicuous cardboard box.

"Seems like the fiend got away," Falcon said to himself. "At least his victim is safe." But where had she gone? He looked around, and spotted her. With Fox McCloud.

"Proper trigger discipline is important," Fox said.

Isabelle nodded.

"You never put your finger over the trigger until you are ready to fire. Rest it against the side like so. Otherwise accidents are likely to happen," Fox continued.

Captain Falcon sprinted towards them, and leapt into another flying kick. "How dare you-"

...

Snake lifted the box carefully, and peeked out. "I think I'm safe, colonel," he said.

" _Good work, Snake,_ " said a voice over the radio.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lucina," Lucina said to Zelda, who was reading a magazine called Epona Monthly.

Zelda looked up. "Hello, I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you," she said.

They knew of each other, but they hadn't really talked before. Lucina was still relatively new to the roster.

"You're a princess, right?" Lucina asked.

"Uh, yes," Zelda replied, giving Lucina a curious look.

"So am I!" Lucina said happily. "Isn't that great? We can talk about princess stuff together." She beamed.

"Um... okay, sure," Zelda said with a smile, and put her magazine down. "Like what?" she asked.

It hit Lucina that she hadn't thought that far ahead. And was drawing a complete blank. Her beaming dimmed considerably.

"Er... I... don't... I should go. I promised my mother to... get milk. Yes. Sorry. Bye."

Lucina quickly made her getaway, while Zelda watched her with a quizzical look.

She got herself out of sight, then hunched down, and clutched her head.

"Why am I so bad at this...?" she groaned.

* * *

Kirby was trying to figure out which hat he would like to wear that day, when Captain Olimar approached him.

"Excuse me, Kirby," Olimar said.

"Hm?" Kirby turned around. He was currently wearing a pointy witch's hat he'd gotten as a gift for Halloween. But pointy hats could work all year 'round, really.

"You've travelled to several planets, right?" Olimar asked.

"Ye!" Kirby said cheerfully.

"See, my friend wanted me to ask you if you knew of any planets with good food," Olimar said.

Kirby's eyes twinkled. "Ye ye!" He nodded vigorously.

"Oh, lovely!" Olimar said. "Perhaps you could show me some time? I'm not sure how I'd repay you, though... what sort of currency do you accept?"

"Hm..." Kirby thought it over. "Cake?"

Olimar blinked. "Cake? Interesting... I'll acquire some cake before we leave, then," he said.

Kirby beamed. "Ye!"

Olimar looked at his pikmin as they walked away. "I don't suppose you lot know how to bake?" They just looked back at him. "No, I suppose not..."

* * *

"Whoa, you're tall..." Lucina said, looking up at Palutena. She felt awestruck.

Palutena looked down at her gawping admirer. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're like a goddess..." Lucina said.

Palutena giggled. "Technically I _am_ a goddess," she said.

Lucina's face flushed pink. "I... uh... um... I should... I-I'm really sorry, I need to go. Now." And then she ran away.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh..." Lucina whined, huddled in her tent.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" someone asked.

Lucina looked up. "Mother... why am I so bad?" she asked with a pout.

Robin took a seat. "Bad? What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Every time I try to talk to a pretty girl, my brain stops working, and I embarrass myself," Lucina said. "I'm hopeless."

Robin restrained the urge to laugh. "Ah, I see. Well, I know how you feel. You might have gotten that from me," she said.

"Huh? But you married father..." Lucina said, a little confused.

"And I haven't regretted it for a moment. But it took me a while to see him in that way, and you could say I had my 'hopeless' moments before that. Girls can be very pretty," Robin said comfortingly.

"I'm not sure I actually wanted to know that..." Lucina mumbled, not particularly comforted.

"Oh, you might have gotten it from your father too. Perhaps you're double-cursed, heehee."

"Mother, that's not funny," Lucina said with a grumpy scowl.

"I beg to differ," Robin said, and laughed, unable to hold back any longer.

* * *

"And somehow it's always the same guy," Ganondorf complained.

Bowser nodded. "I feel ya," he said.

"Even if it's centuries apart, somehow it's always the same guy who manages to show up. How is that even fair? Maybe I should get out of this business..." Ganondorf sat down, his expression rather grumpy.

It wasn't a new complaint, but they all understood that sometimes you needed to vent.

"I've been wondering if there aren't simpler ways to acquire bananas," K. Rool mused. "But that damn ape has so many. If only he agreed to share, I wouldn't have to take them!"

"Uh... what exactly do you do with the bananas?" Bowser asked.

K. Rool gave him a strange look. "Eat them. What else? They're delicious," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways, even if I try to take him too, his little buddies just show up instead. Truly not fair."

Ganondorf nodded, relating to the sentiment, if not the exact circumstances.

Bowser sighed. Maybe he should have put on the crown, and gone out on the town with Peach instead. But maintaining the support group was important. Besides, K. Rool wasn't the only newcomer.

"So, what's your story?" he asked Dark Samus.

Dark Samus let out an eldritch screech.

Bowser feared this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucina strolled along, feeling sorry for herself. Her efforts didn't seem to be resulting in much improvement. Maybe if she...

"Well, hello. You're Lucina, right?" someone said, startling Lucina out of her thoughts.

She looked towards the source of the silky smooth voice, and a saw a woman with glasses, short dark hair, and wearing dark clothes. "Uh..." It was hard to not recognise Bayonetta, but Lucina wasn't sure why she was being approached.

"I thought so," the witch said with a clever smile. "My my, what an adorable child you are."

Lucina grumbled. "I'm not a child, I turned 22 this year," she said. In a very childish tone.

"Oh my, so you're an adult? I pray you excuse my slight." Bayonetta sounded more amused than sincere. "You all look so young to me."

That made Lucina puzzled. Bayonetta didn't look like she was that much older than her. Though she certainly seemed very mature. In more than one meaning of the word.

Bayonetta leaned forwards to get a closer look at Lucina's face. "You truly are adorable..." she said.

"Pardon?" Lucina blurted out. Her cheeks were getting warm.

"Say..." Bayonetta's smile was looking rather sly. "Perhaps you'd like to come with me for a bit? I could teach you some things, and we could... celebrate your adulthood." She purred.

A tingle ran down Lucina's spine. "Uh... I..." Her brain had stopped working again.

Bayonetta ran a smooth finger along Lucina's jawline. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Unless you'd prefer I wasn't." She winked.

Too much blood was rushing to Lucina's face, and she fainted.

"Oh dear," Bayonetta said, and laughed softly. "So very adorable. Perhaps I'll try again later."

* * *

Lucina woke up. She recognised where she was. Her tent. She pushed herself up with a groan, not remembering what had happened. Until it came back to her. _Oh_.

"Ah, you're awake, sweetie." Robin was poking her head into the tent.

"Mother?"

"We were worried, you know," Robin said, and came to put a hand on Lucina's forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Uh, no... what happened? How did I get here?" Lucina asked.

"Bayonetta carried you here, saying you passed out," Robin answered. "I'd also like to know what happened. Did she do something to you?"

"Uh... no!" Lucina said quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I just... uh... didn't drink enough water. It was too warm."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Sure, it was a sunny day, but it was actually nice and cool. "Well... if you say so... I'll go get you some water, then," she said, and exited the tent.

Lucina put her hands over her face. A pretty girl had flirted with her for once, and she had passed out.  _I truly am hopeless_.

**Author's Note:**

> While Lucina and her poor flirting was the main idea, I also thought it was really amusing if Isabelle asked Solid Snake to teach her how to use a gun.
> 
> While I'm not sure how tall Lucina is, I can't find that specified anywhere, I picture her being like anime height, around 155 maybe. While Palutena is specified at 176. :3
> 
> And yes, I'm a Chrobin shipper. One of the few het ships I'm really invested in. Lucina is my precious anime daughter.


End file.
